


it's okay

by seonghwazz



Series: cotton candy, chicken nuggets, and stuffies [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Hongjoong, Coloring, Fluff, Gen, Little Space, Stuffed Toys, caregivers!ateez, chicken nuggets, jongho is happy that he;s no longer the youngest, little!mingi, little!seonghwa, no beta we die like men, pacis, shiber, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwazz/pseuds/seonghwazz
Summary: seonghwa and mingi announce to the rest of the members that they're regressors. the members take this really well and have a fun day playing with the two of them.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Series: cotton candy, chicken nuggets, and stuffies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715146
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	it's okay

**it’s okay**

“should we tell?”, mingi asks, as he flops down next to seonghwa on the bed.

“tell who about what?”

“tell the others about hwahwa and mingki.”

seonghwa sticks his thumb in his mouth, and looks deep in thought. “i don’t know. i mean, i don’t think that the other members are going to have anything against little us…”

mingi beamed. “then let’s do it!”

mingi jumped off the bed, and threw the bedroom door open. “c’mon, hwa hyung!”

he ran down the hall and told everyone to gather in the living room. san and yunho had been slightly angry that their gaming time was disturbed, but followed mingi anyway. seonghwa went to go sit on the couch, fiddling with his fingers as he waited.

seonghwa was biting his lower lip nervously. what if the others weren’t as welcoming as hongjoong had been? heck, what would jongho think about the whole ordeal?

mingi was known to be the fake maknae, but seonghwa was their eldest. what would the other members think about their eldest with a a pacifier in his mouth, acting like a toddler?

he shook the uneasy feeling away, watching as mingi got up and cleared his throat. hongjoong raised an eyebrow at seonghwa, mouthing “you’re telling?”

seonghwa gave him a shaky nod. hongjoong smiled, happy that they weren’t hiding it anymore.

“so, hi, hyungs! and jongho”, mingi announced, causing jongho to pout. “uh, hwahwa hyung and i have something to announce to you all today!”

seonghwa froze on the couch, fingers in mid-fiddle. “yeah, i’ll let mingi do the talking.”

“so, have any of you ever heard about the term ‘age regression’?”

jongho nods, raising his hand. “one of my friends from high school was a regressor. what about- _oh_.”

“yeah. so seonghwa hyung and i are littles!”

jongho beams. “YES! I’M NOT THE YOUNGEST ANYMORE!” seonghwa smiled, softly punching jongho on the arm.

meanwhile, the others had expressions of confusion etched across their faces.

hongjoong spoke up this time. “basically, a little is someone who destresses by regressing to a younger headspace. in no way is this a kink, got it?”

“so does that mean that seonghwa hyung and mingi act like… kids?”, wooyoung asked, excitement building up in his eyes.

“yeah, technically. like little kids, they need to be treated with love, care, and cuddles. also, don’t forget the chicken nuggets.”

wooyoung grinned, squishing seonghwa’s cheeks. “oh my gosh, i’ve wanted a resident younger maknae who doesn’t punch whenever their babied! are you feeling small right now, prince?”

“yeah, youngie!”, seonghwa cheered. he was slowly slipping, with how wooyoung was smushing his cheeks and calling him his favourite nickname.

san and yunho cooed, while yeosang was trying to get mingi to slip too. “c’mon, baby”, yeosang said, slipping his hand into mingi’s. “can you show me some of your toys?”

mingi enthusiatically lead yeosang into his room, taking his stuffed ryan out from under the covers. “look, wyan! dis sangie! he gon be our new friend!”

seonghwa, who was currently cuddling with wooyoung, san and yunho, was in cuddle heaven. “so you guys no hate hwahwa?”

“of course not! hwahwa’s so cute!”, yunho gushed, ruffling seonghwa’s hair. seonghwa giggled cutely, melting everyone’s hearts.

“so you’re telling me that hongjoong hyung knew before all of us, and never told? traitor!”, san accused, after seonghwa waddled to his room to change. “how dare you not share something as adorable with us?”

“seonghwa and mingi didn’t want to. you guys can play with them all you want now.”

seonghwa reappeared from his room, wearing a duck onesie and clutching his shark plushie. “hihi! hwahwa is back!”

hongjoong ignored san and yunho’s squeals and bent down to kiss seonghwa on the forehead. “hi there, babyboy.”

mingi emerged from his room with yeosang in tow, now wearing a bubblegum pink sweater that could rival his hair in pinkness. yeosang was holding a stack of coloring books, grinning so wide that jongho could swear he was on the brink of happy tears.

“he’s adorable”, yeosang screamed into jongho’s ear. jongho smirked; his members could go baby the littles instead of him now.

“otay! jongie hyung wanna color?”, mingi asked, sticking out a blue crayon to jongho. jongho felt his heart melt, and made a mental note to buy little mingi a new stuffie later.

“sure, baby. what do you want me to color with you?” jongho had experience taking care of ittles, as his friend from high school was one too. even though he hadn’t been his prime caregiver, he’s played enough times with him to know how to play with littles.

“color in this lion!”, mingi instructed. _a blue lion?_ , jongho thought, but didn’t pay much attention to it. “mingki use pink to color in the zebras!”, the boy announced, scribbling over the zebra with his pink marker.

seonghwa was introducing wooyoung, yeosang and yunho to toothless and his shark. “dis sharkeu!”, he said, holding up the blue shark plush. “he likes hugs from joongie appa!”

hongjoong, who was rummaging through the fridge for chicken nuggets with san, smiled smugly at the younger. “he calls you appa?’, san said, in utter disbelief.

“yeah. jealous, aren’t you?”

“we’ll see if you’re still hwa’s favourite after i play with him.”

after the chicken nuggets went into the microwave, san went to his room and grabbed shiber. “hey, hwahwa”, san cooed, keeping the dog plush behind his back. “somebody wants to play with you!”

“who? who?”, the little excitedly gasped, almost bouncing up and down. san pulled shiber from behind his back and made the tiny dog wave. “hi! i’m shiber!’”, he said, much to hwahwa’s delight. “hello, shiber! i’m hwahwa, and this is sharkeu, and that’s toofless! he’s having a tantrum because he didn’t get ice cream.”

“that’s not good, is it, hwahwa?”, san asked, a warm feeling bubbling in his stomach. _too much fluff_ , san thought. _i’m about to get a fluff overdose_.

“nope! that’s why i’m givin’ toofless some ice cream now! here, toofless! ice cream!”

he spooned some imaginary frozen treat into the stuffed dragon’s mouth, giggling happily. “toofless happy now”, he said, pressing a button in the dragon and making it roar.

mingi crawled over, ryan tucked under his arm. “hi, sannie! hi, hwahwa! wyan’s here!” the two littles and san continued playing with their stuffies, wooyoung and yunho joining in.

“oh no! the tickle monsters are here!”, san yelled, when wooyoung and yunho leaned in. jongho and yeosang, who were watching t.v., laughed. “we need to run!”

wooyoung and yunho each seized a little and started tickling them, kissing them all over. “stop!”, seonghwa yelled, giggling and laughing as yunho kissed him on the nose.

wooyoung and mingi were cddling together, wooyoung occasionally tickling the boy’s feet. “that tickles”, mingi said shyly, cuddling ryan closer to his chest.

“chicken nuggets are ready!”, hongjoong called from the kitchen. “let’s go, guys!”

wooyoung picked mingi up and brought him to the washroom to wash his hands. “always wash your hands before you eat, bub”, he said, as the pink-haired boy scrubbed his hands together.

seonghwa and jongho walked into the kitchen hand in hand, jongho talking to seonghwa about something.

“…so if you’re good, i’ll take you to the mall to get toothless a friend! how does that sound?”

“awesome! thank you, jongie hyung!”

seonghwa took his place at the table, waiting patiently for mingi. hongjoong was ordering chinese takeout for the older six.

“joongie appa? can i get some ketchup to go with the nuggies?”

“sure, baby. just give me a second.”

hongjoong hung up after he finished ordering, and went to the fridge to grab the ketchup bottle. he squirted some onto seonghwa’s plate, and handed it to seonghwa. “here you go, baby”, hongjoong said.

“thank you, appa!”, seonghwa cheered, before biting into his nuggets.

wooyoung plonked mingi onto his chair next to seonghwa, and the two of them ate their dinner quietly.

“they're so cute, hyung”, yeosang gushed, pointing at the two eating littles. “i know, right?’, jongho added, smiling.

“i promised hwahwa a new stuffie”, jongho admitted. “ha. mingi tricked me into getting him a new one, too. let’s go to the mall tomorrow and buy them”, wooyoung suggested.

“you two are so damn gullible”, hongjoong laughed, sitting down next to the others.

“we’re still mad at you for not telling us that they were little, you know”, yunho and jongho said simultaneously.

“sorry. they didn’t want to tell yet. not all littles are confident with their own regression, guys.”

san smirked. “we’re going to have a field day with all these cute pictures of hwahwa and mingki. can’t believe how big seonghwa makes fans scream with how sexy he is when we scream because he’s too cute.”

“mingi’s the new maknae, now”, jongho announced. “i’m retiring.”

the day ended after dinner; both littles were exhausted after a day of playing with their new hyungs.

“g’night, baby. do you want a bedtime story?” hongjoong got no response from seonghwa; he was already asleep, sucking on his paci and hugging toothless. hongjoong turned to mingi, who was also asleep, clutching ryan to his chest.

“night, babies.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
